dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Tick Vs The Hulk
Intro johnny the announcer comes in johnny: welcome all welcome i'm johnny the announcer your host for DBX! where there is no rules no research only bloodshed tonight we have a battle of muscle as two muscle bound hero's are battling this time in this corner hailing from the city the big blue bug the goofball the guy with a catchphrase of a eating untensil the tick! and in this corner the results of mutation gamma rays the green monster with an attitude the incredible hulk! so without further ado let's get ready to rumble! Fight the tick is seen leaping from building to building he then lands on the ground crushing some of it then just then we see an avengers rocket come and out pops the hulk hulk: hulk hear there big blue bug man here where is he? the tick: that would be me i am the tick hulk: isn't that pesky bug that cause diseases to dogs? tick: yes hulk: no matter hulk smash big blue bug man tick: very well then have at you hulk: hulk gonna have hands full HERE WE GO! the hulk runs at the tick as he goes the punch but the tick jumps out of the way then punches him in the face giving him a bloody nose hulk: you strong not as strong as hulk the hulk then punches the tick in the face then slams him around just then the tick headbutts the hulk in the face giving him a bloody nose tick: hows that for strong? hulk: strong? HULK IS STRONGEST THERE IS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! tick: uh oh hulk: hulk smash! hulk then grabs a car then runs to him with it tick: this is gonna hurt hulk then smashes it on him tick: i knew it the hulk then takes off the car hulk: puny bug should just give up the tick then get's up tick: the tick never gives up hulk: bug man asked for it here comes thunderclap! the hulk does his thunderclap sending the tick flying tick: wha!!!! boom the tick lands into a building tick: so that's the way you wanna play huh? hulk: what you gonna do bug? tick: this the tick then hits the hulk in the balls hulk: gahh! *covers his balls* right in the kiwis! hulk haven't felt this much pain since captain america the tick turn to the camera tick: see kids always aim for the nuts *the hulk confused turns to the camera as well and looks into it* hulk: who bug man talking to? tick: uh look ice cream! hulk: where?! *the tick then bashes his fist into the hulk* hulk: ahh! the hulk goes flying into a building hulk: grr! bug man use dirty move! tick: well it's better then nothing hulk: hulk angry hulk break world! with that the hulk turns into worldbreaker hulk tick: and i thought atom bomb had issues the hulk then stomped onto the tick and swung him by his antennas tick: ahhhhhhH!!!!!!!! my only weakness i'll lose my balance! hulk: you some kinda nut? tick: maybe i am hulk: hulk end you now the hulk then throws the tick into the sky tick: ahhh! the tick then goes into space and turns to the camera tick: you know at times like this i'm glad i can breather in space the tick falls to the ground tick: ahhhH!!!!! boom! hulk: hmm hulk sure teach him tick: not yet the tick is bleeding from his face and sees he crushed a flower tick: *gasp* you may squish a flower! that does it! your going down you brainless green monster hulk: hey that hurtful and you know it tick: time to end this the tick then jumps into the hulk at max force tick: spooooonnnnn!!!!!! hulk: spoon? what kinda battle cry is spoon? the tick then with that punches the hulks head off as it bleeds out from the neck tick: oops perhaps i got too carried away hulk: it okay hulk had it coming DBX! Winner THE WINNER IS...THE TICK!